August 5, 2015 NXT results
The August 5, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 16, 2015. Summary The road to NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn is getting hotter and hotter with each passing day. With a little over two weeks left to go, NXT General Manager William Regal confirmed two huge matches for the Barclays Center extravaganza, in addition to giving the NXT Universe a hard-hitting main event featuring Samoa Joe taking on Rhyno! Bayley has said in recent weeks that if she wants to be the best in NXT, she has to beat the best. She got her chance to do that this week, as her friend and former rival Charlotte answered her challenge. The happy-go-lucky Diva showed she could hang with the Submission Sorority member early in the match, trading holds with Charlotte. As the match wore on, Bayley's determination shone through, as she found counters to the former NXT Women's Champion's offense, eventually staggering Charlotte with a top-rope hurricanrana and earning a near fall with a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex. Though Charlotte fought back and looked to have the win in hand with her opponent in position for Natural Selection off the ropes, Bayley escaped and hit a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex from the second rope to win the match! With a newfound self-confidence, Bayley made her way back to NXT General Manager William Regal's office and asked for an NXT Women's Championship Match. While Regal admitted that even though Bayley deserved one, she wasn't the only Diva in the running to challenge Sasha Banks. He informed Bayley that she will face Becky Lynch next week, with a championship match at TakeOver: Brooklyn on the line! Once again looking for a challenge, Baron Corbin strode to the ring ready to fight. Steve Cutler did not last longer than any of Corbin's recent opposition. Though he landed the first strike, Cutler fell victim to The Lone Wolf's End of Days in seconds. Still waiting on the big match Regal promised him for TakeOver: Brooklyn, Tyler Breeze set out to show Regal that he deserves better competition. Prince Pretty pummeled Aaron Solow into the canvas before hitting him with the Beauty Shot to earn the win. As a frustrated Breeze stood in the ring and bemoaned the quality of his recent opponents, Regal arrived on the scene to reveal that his worldwide search for Breeze's TakeOver opponent is over. He announced that Prince Pretty will take on international legend Jushin “Thunder” Liger at the Barclays Center on Aug. 22! Two of NXT's hottest tag teams collided on WWE Network, looking to make a name for themselves in the competitive NXT Tag Team Championship picture. Each team showed off their strengths, with Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley demonstrating lots of energy before Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder cut them off with their old-school roughneck style. In the end, The Hype Bros stood victorious after hitting Wilder with a combination Rough Ryder/spinebuster. However, Dawson & Wilder got the last word, blindsiding their foes after the bell and hitting Ryder with the Shatter Machine. The Man Beast seemed frustrated at the start of this match, as Samoa Joe proved himself to be one of the few Superstars in NXT who can absorb Rhyno's powerful offense and keep moving forward. The two bruisers traded early on, with Rhyno unloading raw, furious blows and Joe countering with precise and painful strikes, including a surprising diving forearm through the ropes to the arena floor. The two beasts slugged away at each other for the remainder of the bout, trading control back and forth. As the match wore on, Joe used his grappling knowledge to ground Rhyno in between strikes. Samoa Joe staggered The Man Beast on the ropes with a huge enzuigiri, then slammed him with a thunderous Muscle Buster to pick up the victory! Results ; ; *Bayley defeated Charlotte (8:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Steve Cutler (0:25) *Tyler Breeze defeated Aaron Solow (0:55) *The Hype Bros defeated Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder (3:30) *Samoa Joe defeated Rhyno (7:50) Image Gallery August 5, 2015 NXT.00001.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00002.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00003.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00004.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00005.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00006.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00007.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00008.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00009.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00010.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00011.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00012.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00013.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00014.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00015.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00016.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00017.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00018.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00019.jpg August 5, 2015 NXT.00020.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #158 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #158 at WWE.com * NXT #290 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events